Mr Saxobeat
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: UA songfic: Sin embargo, aquella certera noche, los ojos de Francis seguían a una sola persona en concreto.


__Ni Hetalia ni la canción son mías, sino de sus respectivos autores.

Bien, un songfic que tenía desde hace mucho ahí guardado, pero recién me animo a subirlo. No me gusta. ._. Pero giaul léanlo XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mr. Saxobeat<strong>_

Era difícil orientarse en un lugar como aquel, especialmente por toda esa gente saltando alocadamente de un lado al otro, algunos pretendiendo bailar y otros lográndolo. Las luces de colores y los bruscos reflectores no ayudaban necesariamente... Para alguien como Francis Bonnefoy aquello no era la gran cosa ni nada nuevo. A pesar de que el chico era de los románticos (cofpervertdioscof) sin remedio, una discoteca también podía ser atractiva para él, en especial en verano, con toda esa piel expuesta y las altas temperaturas rondando en el ambiente. No importaba hacia donde mirase, los ojos solo alcanzaban a ver puras chicas preciosas y hombres atractivos. Todo un paraíso para alguien como él y sus tres amigos Gilbert y Antonio.

Sin embargo, aquella certera noche, los ojos de Francis seguían a una sola persona en concreto.

_**You make me this  
>bring me up<br>bring me down**_

Sabía que era canadiense, que tenía un hermano con complejo de héroe, que era prácticamente adicto al sirope de arce, que tenia excelentes notas (excepto en el curso de literatura), que dormía con un oso polar de peluche al que constantemente le cambiaba de nombre... sabía que se llamaba Matthew Williams, que era el hombre invisible de la escuela y que era algo solitario. Y sabía que tenía una obsesión casi enfermiza por él, pero no sabía qué diablos hacia una criatura tan pura como él en un lugar como ese, digno de él, Francis, acosador invencible de la academia W.  
>Se notaba de lejos que aquel chico de lentes no pertenecía a aquel tipo de locales. Sentado solo en la barra, tratando de hacerse notar por el barman para poder pedir al menos algo de beber, en vista de que no bailaría.<p>

-¿O-oye, Francis, que tanto miras? -oyó la voz empapada de licor perteneciente a su albino amigo-. Ah, ¿que acaso esa no es tu princesita?

Princesa... Más que como eso, Francis lo veía como su pequeño tesoro, al cual deseaba proteger con toda su alma y ser, y poder admirarlo... Mas aquello parecía poder serle solo posible desde la lejanía. Sabía muy bien que si él se acercaba demasiado, su bella paloma blanca terminaría atrapada en el fango, quedándose manchada de por vida. Por primera vez, Francis pensaba que eso del _amour_ no siempre era tan bello. Debía tomar distancia o...

¿O tal vez no?

_**Bring me up  
>bring me down<br>Play it sweet**_

En algún momento vio como alguien se le acercaba y casi no podía creerlo. Era el mismo Alfred, el hermano gemelo de su adoración, el que finalmente se acordó de su existencia. Supuso que también era él el culpable de que Mattieu se encontrara en ese lugar. Solo, para variar. Y... oh no... ¡No, no, no! Y ahora tenía el descaro de sacarlo a bailar! Apretó molesto la mandíbula, sintiéndose furiosísimo como nunca se lo ve. ¡Como si él no supiera de las malas intenciones del estúpido bastardo de Jones! (Solo ahí fue cuando por primera vez se fijo en que, a pesar de ser gemelos, no compartían el mismo apellido, mas no le prestó mucha atención a ese detalle.) De haber estado Francis sobro, se habría quedado sentado, en su lugar, farfullando incoherencias sobre el lado oscuro del amour y del estúpido estadounidense (¡Ah, ni la misma nacionalidad tenían!), mientras que no perdía de vista a los hermanos.

Pero resulta que no estaba sobrio.

_**You make me this  
>bring me up<br>bring me down**_

Sin más se puso de pie, ignorando la pregunta de Antonio (Gilbert bailaba en ese momento como un poseso drogado con la novia de su fantasía sexual, también conocida como Roderich Edelstein) y su propio mareo. Con algo de dificultad logro tambalearse hasta la pista de baile. Pero hacía falta mucho más que solo un par de vasos como para impedirle a Francis mantenerse debidamente de pie y bailar, por lo que pronto se encontraba avanzando por entre aquel mar de cuerpos electrizados, hacia su amado, quien solo le sonreía nervioso a su hermano a manera de disculpa.  
>Alfred se encogió de hombros, algo atolondrado por el alcohol, por lo que tampoco opuso mucha resistencia cuando un totalmente ebrio Arthur, señorito soy-oh-tan-caballeroso, lo arrastro consigo a un baila de por más descarado, dejando atrás a Mattie solo, parado al borde de la pista. Francis sonrió, alabando su oportunidad y agradeciéndole por primera vez en la vida al inglés.<p>

Matthew se sentía en aquel momento más abandonado que nunca. Soltó un débil suspiro, queriendo bajarse entonces de la pista, cuando de pronto sintió un par de brazos rodearlo y alguien susurrarle en el oído.

_**Hey sexy boy  
>set me free<br>don't be so shy  
>play with me<strong>_

El corazón del pobre Matthew casi se le escapa del pecho al descubrir quien se le había acercado, jalándolo ahora consigo al centro de la superficie. Francis, de todas las personas, le sonreía, acercando y alejándose según la música dictaba, y era como si dicha música emanase de su propio cuerpo. Sobraba decir que el pequeño Mattieu estaba completamente rojo.

Pero Francis le sonreía, abrazándolo finalmente y aspirando su aroma, "Miel de maple", pensó y volvió a sonreír. "Qué mas..." Y el tumulto de gente que los observaba, preguntándose quien era aquel chico con el que Francis bailaba, simplemente no importaba.

No importaba absolutamente nada más.

_**Dancing sweet  
>Make me move like a freak<br>Mister Saxobeat**_

-Matt.

El aludido alzó la mirada algo asustado, sabiendo que su hermano rara vez lo llamaba así, lo que significaba que algo le molestaba y mucho.

-¿S-si? -respondió con cautela.

Alfred frunció el ceño.

-Francis Bonnefoy -dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué hay con él? -pregunto el mas tímido de los dos confundido.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, hermanito -bufo el "héroe", y yendo de frente al grano-: ¿Qué hay ente ustedes dos?

Matthew abrió los ojos como platos, tartamudeando algo que Alfred no llego a entender para nada, empeorando así su mal humor.

-N-nada -logro finalmente articular el canadiense, comenzando a temerle a su hermano.

-Aún -se entrometió una voz desde la puerta.

Los gemelos miraron sorprendidos hacia Francis, aunque Alfred de inmediato frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -gruño recordándole al francés a un perro rabioso.

-No recuerdo que me hubiesen prohibido venir a este lugar -musitó Francis encogiéndose de hombros-. De hecho, tú eres el que está haciendo escándalo, te recuerdo que esto es una biblioteca.

-Cierra la boca y mejor lárgate de aquí antes de que te rompa tu tan adorada cara bonita, maldito bastardo.

-¡Al! -exclamo Matthew y lo tomo del brazo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Francis se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-Da igual, de todas maneras solo vine a devolver un libro y no pude evitar oír tu griterío.

Alfred apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos, pero para entonces Francis ya estaba saliendo otra vez.

-Nos vemos...

_**Bring me up  
>bring me down<br>play it sweet  
>make me move…<strong>_

_**Mister Saxobeat**_

_**Mhh yeah…**_

Y nuevamente estaba ahí, en la discoteca, nuevamente Francis se le acercó, sonriéndole de esa extraña manera, y nuevamente lo envolvió en un baile interminable.

_**Mister Saxobeat**_

Podía sentir sus brazos rodearlo, y era para él como en uno de esos sueños ocultos de los que nadie más que Kumajiro sabia. Mentiría si diría que era mágico, porque todo era tan real y penetrante... pero aun así se sentía como una aventura fantástica.

Pero se sentía tan real, tan real...

_**My dirty boy  
>can't you see<br>that you belong next to me**_

Francis podía jurar que algo andaba mal con él, porque ya no importaba cuanto se había logrado contener por todo este tiempo. La imagen de Matthew en las luces de neón, el calor y el ya estar ahí parado, rompiendo sus reglas autoimpuestas, todo eso era demasiado. Y si solo bailaban... bailaban juntos como si no hubiera mañana, como si fuera su última oportunidad de estar a menos de un metro de distancia. Podía percibir los ligeros temblores de su _petit_ cuando se acercaba todavía más, y de no haber sido por las luces de colores, también habría podido ver su infantil sonrojo. Era... glorioso, sublime... le faltaban adjetivos para describir lo estúpidamente enamorado que estaba, lo poco que le importaba y lo bello que era todo eso, la alegría y las nauseas que sentía cada vez que lo rozaba.

¿Cuándo alguien había logrado eso en él y con esa intensidad?

Y ahora que estaba tan cerca...

Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Matthew, estando consciente de lo que aquello suscitaba en el frágil corazoncito de este, y de golpe lo apego aun más a sí. Sonriéndole, siempre sonriéndole, porque Matthew era su droga y lo hacía feliz cuando estaba cerca de él, y miserable cuando no. El canadiense bajo la mirada apenado, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y a Francis casi le da un infarto.

_**Hey sexy boy  
>set me free<br>don't be so shy  
>play with me<strong>_

Aquello era una locura, simplemente Matthew no terminaba de asimilarlo. ¿Qué milagro del cielo de pronto hacia posible que, de todas las personas del mundo, Francis fuera aquel que se le acercara y lo mantuviese cautivo en la pista de baile por toda la noche? Bueno, cautivo... De ser realmente así, el ahora debería declarase con el síndrome de Estocolmo.

Pudo sentir aquella mirada sobre sí, aquella mirada que tan bien conocía, que siempre había conocido. Pero por primera vez en su vida simplemente la ignoró, y aquello no pareció gustarle al dueño de esos ojos azules. Alfred se fue acercando a la pareja casi de manera sigilosa, como un león que ha perdido su presa, o como uno, al que le han _quitado _astutamente su presa. Cuando vio que se separaban un poco, tomó a Matthew de la muñeca, jalándolo.

-Baila conmigo –le gritó, aunque fue como un débil susurro a causa de la estridente múscia electrónica.

Matthew lo miró dudoso, queriendo responder que no, que estaba bailando con… ¿Y Francis? Bailando con Antonio. Y de pronto él ya estaba bailando con su hermano.

Casi se le escapa una risa sarcástica. Qué iluso.

_**My dirty boy  
>can't you see<br>that you belong next to me**_

Francis había visto como Alfred se acercaba, pero por idiota no hizo nada, sino hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no bailaba con Matt, sino su amigo Antonio. Bufó algo irritado, más no se dejó ver la decepción. Era claro que Matthew no bailaría con él toda la noche, no entendía qué le había hecho creer que no sería así. Se giró, viendo la sonrisa embriagada de su amigo, la cual se esfumó al encontrar la mirada del francés.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó en su idioma natal.

Francis, a pesar de no ser su lengua, entendió, mas no quiso responder

-Nada –dijo por él una voz a sus espaldas-. ¿Verdad?

Un segundo más tarde Matthew ya lo había tomado de la mano, regalándole una sonrisa entre nerviosa y tímida a manera de disculpa.

-Creí que bailarías conmigo –gritó para que lo oyese y Francis volvió a sonreír también, notando que Alfred había desaparecido.

Respondió:

-Toda la noche, Mattieu, toda la noche contigo.

* * *

><p>Como dije arriba, no me gusta, principalmente porque el final está cagado a más no poder. Pero mi cerebro no da, estoy sumida en la depresión pre-escolar y... y... ¡Y NO QUIERO VOLVER A CLASES HE DICHO! . pero igual debo... así que anímenme con un review ._.<p> 


End file.
